You Saved Me
by SuperWhoLock42
Summary: Supernatural (AU High School). Dean Winchester is a 17 year old senior at Sioux Falls High School who has his life in order. That all changes the day he saves Castiel Novak, a sophomore from the same school. Now, they must deal with the consequences their actions have caused and save each other before it is too late. (Terrible summary, but give it a shot.)
1. The Bell Tolls for Sioux Falls

Destiel (AU/High School)

Hello all! So I just wanted to take a sec and introduce some things. First of all, this is my first ever story that I have uploaded here, so reviews and comments are welcome. This all started with an Omegle conversation and turned into something more that I plan to keep adding to. I hope you guys enjoy the story and feel free to message with anything! Thanks again!

Chapter 1:

It was that time of year again. Everyone in Sioux Falls, South Dakota grabbed their backpacks and books and headed towards the black spot on the face of the county: Sioux Falls High School. Now most people would call it an over-exaggeration. Most people would say that high school isn't all that bad. You get to see your friends and chill out at school, sure there is a little work, but who really cares? Those people would be the Alphas. Tall, smart, good-looking, and extremely popular. The Alphas were the ones who ran the school, and why not? There were an overabundance of them, seeing as Alphaness was a dominant trait that was passed down genetically.

Those who understand how truly awful high school is would be the Omegas. Omegas get the short end of the stick in most every way. Not only are they completely outnumbered by their Alpha counterparts, they have to deal with a genetic "disorder" that makes it much harder for them to function everyday. For one week of the month, every month, Omegas become 'fertile' and emit a scent that is extremely attractive to Alphas. In theory, and Alpha and an Omega could pair together and mate, though it almost never happens and is frowned upon severely. That doesn't stop the occasional hook-up, but a pairing would never happen.

The Alpha and Omega gene is only given to male descendants in the family. This means that females do not have to deal with this power struggle between themselves, well, at least in theory. But males are in a constant battle for mates and Omegas have a very small chance of making a viable choice by the time they turn 18. That's the rule. Men are supposed to have committed to a mate by the time they are 18, or else they become social outcasts and will likely never find a mate. Most Omegas struggle at the last minute to find a mate and usually end of settling for convenience rather than love.

This was a fact that was all too apparent to 16 year old Castiel Novak, a sophomore at Sioux Falls. Castiel was one of the only Omegas in his grade and even they were hesitant to talk to him. Cas had always struggled to get along with other people after his father died when he was in middle school.

But despite all of this it was still the first day and the students packed into the halls. Cas, armed with a union jack backpack, shoved and meandered his way through the crowded halls, careful to avoid some of the bigger Alphas. He made it to his first period class room and plopped down in the very back row of seats. He reached into his backpack and fished out his sketch pad and a graphite pencil to distract himself as the other students came in little by little from their socializing in the hall. It wasn't long before everyone was seated the the school year officially began.

Cas sketched his way through his first class, just barely catching what the teacher was saying about the syllabus and ignoring the glances that his Alpha classmates would throw at him. It was about half-way through his third period that Cas noticed something wasn't right. There was a familiar hum vibrating through his body. He quickly got out his calender and flipped through the pages. No, this isn't right! It's only the 17th! There's no way. Cas quickly did the math in his head and came up to the same conclusion; this was not his week to be fertile. It wasn't supposed to come for another two weeks! But the feeling that he could sense throughout his entire body said otherwise. He closed his eyes and focused for a moment before he realized he could even smell himself. The scent of heat was poignant in the air around him and it hung heavy. He glanced around to see his suspicions confirmed in the lustful looks of some of the other kids were giving him. Damn it! Cas slid down in his seat even further than before, trying to bury himself away and not think about how sucky his day was going to be. Then he glanced back at his schedule and realized that this was his class of the day. Thank god, he could go home and just pretend that this never happened. Next time he would be more careful to bring his concealment pills with him to school.

The bell rang and Cas jumped up out of his seat and began to push his way to the hall, careful not to draw any more attention to himself than he already had. He was almost to the door when an upperclassman stepped out from behind one of the lockers and knocked all of his papers to the ground. Cas's art supplies and notebooks scattered on the tiles and he dropped to his knees quickly, trying to gather everything and get out of there before…

The Alpha made a chuckling and sound above him and Cas looked up to see that it was too late. He had already smelled the heat and was grinning with terrible satisfaction. Cas quickly scooped up the rest of his stuff and hit the door with full force, finally making it outside. The fresh air hit the young sophomore in the face and he could feel the chill of fall settle in around him. His feet moved out onto the familiar sidewalk and headed East towards Baker Street, towards home. When he reached the alley that connects Fall Avenue to Baker Street he made a quick decision to cut down the rarely used path for a faster journey home.

He was only about half- way down the alleyway when he heard the sound of footfall behind him, coming up quick. He went to turn but was stopped when the force of another body hit him square in the back, pinning him against the cool brick wall. Hands reached up and snatched the backpack off of him, throwing it some distance away while still holding Cas firmly in place with their lower body. Cas turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of his assailant, only to find the same upperclassman who had tormented him just a few minutes earlier. How had he not noticed he'd been followed?

"Hey there, sweetheart," the older boy purred as Cas wriggled against him, "No no, you aren't going anywhere yet." Cas felt foreign hands push into the waistband of his jeans and fingers dig deeply into the flesh there. The other boy pushed roughly against the back of Cas, pushing his face and torso into the rough brick and causing him to emit a small whimper of pain.

"Pl-please," Cas muttered, "please, no…" The older boy just chuckled as tears began to form at the corner of Cas's eyes. He could feel the older boys erection pressing into his back and he suddenly felt extremely sick and closed his eyes.

"Hey asswipe!" came a voice from the end of the alley. Cas could hear the sound of a second set of feet coming down the alley from the same way he had come. "Did you hear me, dickwad? Back off of him, now!" the voice bellowed.

The boy behind Cas took a step back, keeping his hands pressed against Cas so he couldn't move. "Yeah, I heard you. But what are you going to do about it…" the other boy paused as he finally saw the the owner of the other voice. Cas felt the boy let go of his hips and he silently thanked god.

"Get outta here, Cas," the voice said. Cas quickly obeyed and grabbed his backpack off the ground and ran to the other end of the alley, towards Baker Street, without so much as looking up. Once to the end and safely around the corner, he glanced back around into the alley to see his attacker standing about five feet from his savior. He wasn't able to see the taller boy's face, but from the look of terror on his attacker, he imagined it wasn't a pleasant expression. Wait… did he just call me Cas? How does he know my name? Cas focused intently on the back of his savior trying to deduce who it could have been. Cas didn't have friends.

"Dude, you fugly. Is this seriously the only way you can get a little action, because I'd believe it."

Cas's attacker took a few steps forward and threw the first punch. The taller boy easily side-stepped it and quickly countered with a right- cross that sent the douchebag flying. He landed on his ass with blood steadily trickling out of his, probably broken, nose.

The taller boy stepped forward until he was looking directly down on the attacker. "I warned you to back the fuck off," he said with a look that could have cut glass.

Cas's attacker quickly scuttled back and turned over, getting his feet and heading out in the other direction. The taller boy watched as he made his escape and just shook his head slightly. God, the nerve of people, he thought.

He turned towards the end of the alley where Cas was still standing and it was then that Cas caught the first glimpse of his savior. Dean Winchester. No fucking way… Dean fucking Winchester? Easily the most popular and bad-ass of the Alphas at Great Falls High School. Cas could hardly believe his eyes, or his luck.

Dean walked to the end of the alley slowly, trying to gauge the younger man's expression and see if he was ok. He could see Cas shivering very softly even under his jacket and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Dean had seen the asshole follow Cas out of the door and he decided it would probably be best to make sure everything was alright. If he had just been a bit faster he might have been able to stop anything from happening.

Of course, this was not the first time Dean had seen the now-sophomore around school, Castiel was hard to miss. Dean often saw him shuffling between classes last year, carrying one too many notebooks and dragging his feet. His eyes, though usually locked onto the floor, were the most breathtaking shade of blue Dean had ever seen. However, now those stunning blue eyes were sparkling with the hint of unshed tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean questioned. Cas glanced up, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to keep from shaking.

"Yeah," he whispered, clearing his throat, "yeah, I am ok. Uh, thanks."

"Dude, its no problem. That guy is an ass." It was in that moment that Dean could smell the heat coming off of Cas's smaller frame. He swallowed, choking back the arousal that was a natural after effect of the scent. Damn, those crystal blue eyes looked right through him.

Cas finally looked up and was taken aback by what he saw. A beautifully squared jawline made the frame to a tanned face. His eyes were the deepest shade of green, so complex that Cas almost lost his train of thought.

"He was kind of an ass-butt." Cas mumbled.

"Ass-butt?" Dean chuckled, "That's a new one. I like it."

Cas had never wanted to face- palm so badly. Ass-butt? Was that really what he just said? Dean could see that Cas was still visibly shaking, so he slipped the leather jacket off of his shoulders revealing the plaid shirt underneath. He wrapped the faded leather around Cas's smaller shoulders.

"You don't look so well, let's get you home." Cas gripped the lapels of the leather jacket and pulled it tightly around him. He turned towards home and started to walk until he felt the weight of Dean's arm come across his back and his breath hitched.

Dean wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, be all over Cas after he had just had such a terrible experience, but he couldn't help himself. Something dared him to go closer, plus, the poor boy needed some comfort right about home.

Cas was caught up in Dean's scent, inhaling deeply as it was the best drug in the world. They fell in step, side by side, and headed down the sidewalk in comfortable silence. It wasn't long before they came up upon Cas's house standing at the corner of Baker St. and Bart's Ave. In a small town, there was only so far you could go before you passed someone's home.

Cas came to a stop in front of Dean and turned to face him. Dean's gaze lingered on the small house with the red shutters and peeling sidings. He had passed this house a hundred times and never knew who lived there.

"Well, thanks for walking me home. It was really nice of you."

"No prob," Dean replied, "It was my pleasure."

Both of the boys stood there, avoiding eye contact like the plague. Neither wanting to move, but after 30 seconds of silence, Cas finally broke.

"Um, my parents aren't going to be home yet and I was thinking about making some tea. If you would like some?"

Dean smiled inwardly at the shy question and quickly consented.


	2. Perdition

Chapter 2:

The kettle came to a boil with high pitched whistle and Cas pulled two mugs out of the cupboard. He poured the water and steeped the tea until it was perfect. With mugs in hand, they headed up the narrow stairway to Cas's bedroom.

As the door swung open, Dean was taken aback. The entire room was filled with the artwork that rivaled the most beautiful pictures at the museum. The ceiling was adorned with the colors of the galaxy, with thousands of stars peeking out and shining down upon the room. Every wall was covered in smaller sketches of various things. Strange symbols drawn in thick black marker and delicate pennings of angels were hung haphazardly across the entirety of the room.

Cas noticed the way Dean was admiring the art as he stood in the center of the small room, turning ever so slowly. The bed was directly in front of the door, pushed against the back wall. A small window was set into the right side of the room facing the street, and on the left was a rather smallish writing desk which housed Cas's numerous art supplies. Apart from the desk and the smallish closet next to it, the room was rather bare of furnishing, much like the rest of the house. Cas stood in the doorway admiring the man himself. He had seen Dean at school hundreds of times, but this time it was different. This time, Dean Winchester was standing in his bedroom and looking at his art. Dean was clad in a red and black plaid shirt layered over a black tshirt. His jeans hung comfortably low on his hips and covered the tops of his black boots.

Dean was the most attractive guy at Sioux Falls, and no one could refute that. Even beneath the layers of fall clothes his muscles were visible. He was tanned and overall talented at just about everything. He played almost every sport at school and would more than likely be accepted into every university he applied to.

Cas shed the comfortable brown leather jacket and walked over to set it down on his desk. He turned to head back but his path was suddenly blocked by Dean who had come up behind him. Cas almost stumbled over his own feet, but Dean reached out a hand and caught Cas before he fell. Being back within Dean's grip, Cas lifted his eyes and saw Dean staring back intently.

Dean lifted one hand and took Cas's chin between his thumb and forefinger, holding his face just right so that the light caught those blue eyes perfectly. Cas flinched a little at the sudden touch, but soon relaxed into Dean's warmth. Dean realized what he had done and quickly returned his hands to his sides. He glanced over at the leather jacket laying on the dresser and could not help but think about how much it better it looked wrapped around Cas.

Dean took a small step back and looked around the room again. "Did you draw all of this?" Cas simply nodded. "What does this mean?" Dean asked, pointing at a symbol done in thick red marker.

"I don't know," Cas replied, "Sometimes I just see things in my head and I just have to get it down on paper." This time, Cas took a look around the room and truly looked at his art for the first time in a long time. He was particularly proud of some of his drawings and when he looked back, Dean was looking into his eyes again.

Cas took a step forward this time, maybe it was because he was in heat, but something about Dean was simply magnetic. Dean couldn't help himself either, he reached out and intertwined his fingers with Cas's and tugged, pulling him even closer. Cas put his hand up and braced himself against Dean's chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath the soft cotton.

"You know," Dean whispered, "I have seen you before."

"Oh, really?" Cas replied.

"Its hard to keep my eyes off of you, really." Dean laughed quietly, leaning his head down even closer to Cas. "But you always look so- lost in thought. Like you are thinking of someone special."

"Well, I can guarantee its not that,." Cas chuckled, "There is no one special in my life." The sadness found its way into those blue eyes and Dean saw it before Cas could blink it away.

"I am having a hard time seeing why not," Dean whispered. He took his free hand and moved it through Cas's short brown hair, marvelling in the soft moan that came when he tugged ever so gently.

The tension in the room was tangible. Each was far too nervous to make the first move for fear of scaring the other away. Dean continued to run his fingers through Cas's hair gently, memorizing the feeling.

"I have seen you around before too, you know," Cas finally interjected, licking his lips. "Well, who hasn't? You are the most popular guy at our school, people notice you. I am basically invisible." Cas looked down and furrowed his brow.

"How could anyone miss something so gorgeous?" Dean whispered, almost silently. Upon realizing what he had just said Dean immediately shut his eyes and kicked himself for such an emotional statement.

Cas's eyes shot open immediately at those words. The shock written plainly across his face. He took the moment as his opportunity and while Dean still had his eyes shut he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the taller boys. Dean took in a small breath at the sudden contact, but he didn't dare open his eyes. The hand he had joined with Cas's moved to wrap firmly around his hip, using this as leverage to deepen the kiss. Cas felt the warmth of Dean's tongue slide across his bottom lip and moaned in pleasure, opening his lips slightly to let Dean in.

Dean's tongue found its way into Cas's mouth and Dean kicked himself for not doing this sooner. Cas tasted like something Dean couldn't put into words. A warm mixture of spearmint toothpaste and his own unique scent. The aroma of being in heat was not helping Dean keep his head as his tongue worked its way around the inside of Cas's mouth, exploring and mapping his way.

Cas could not believe what was happening right now. His high school crush was standing in his bedroom, snogging him senseless. The hand on Dean's chest fisted into his shirt and pulled desperately on the plaid material, trying to pull Dean into his own body. Dean moved his hand and wrapped it into the back of Cas's hair, pulling slightly as he did before to elicit another gasp of pleasure from the younger boy. Dean pulled away from the kiss for air and immediately went to work on his neck, licking and nipping at any available skin above Cas's neckline. Cas then moved his hand again, wrapping it around the back of Dean's neck, attempting to find balance as Dean continued the assault on the sensitive skin beneath his ear. "Mm, Dean..." Cas managed. Trying not to sound like complete slut, he was just almost raped, you know.

At the sound of his name, Dean straightened back up and found the other boy's lips again. Reveling in the soft skin and tasting every last bit before engaging his tongue once more. Dean moved his hands around from Cas's hips to grab his ass firmly. Cas let out another gasp at the sudden touch and tightened his grip around Dean's neck, forcing his own tongue into the mix between them. Dean was a bit taken aback at Cas's sudden grab for dominance, but he knew what the other boy really needed.

He quickly pulled back from the kiss and put his hands on Cas's shoulders. "No. I don't think so." He said firmly, "Who said you got to call the shots around here? You will not make a move unless directed to. Do you understand?"

Castiel literally gulped from the sudden show of dominance. He felt his already semi- hard dick twitch beneath the tight confines of his jeans. Dean was gorgeous when he took control. Those green eyes looking stormy and fierce. Dean looked down at Cas, lips already reddened from their activities, the shy boy melting away to reveal a closet submissive. Cas's scent was intense now, fueled by the passion between them and leaving nothing to the imagination as to where he wanted things to go with Dean.

"Yes," he whispered, closing his eyes slightly to gain control of his own speech.

"Open your eyes. And you will address me as 'sir', do you understand?"

Cas swallowed again and opened his eyes, "Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now go and lay on the bed." Cas backed up until he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He, less than gracefully, fell backwards and scooted up towards the pillows, all the while keeping his eyes on Dean.

Dean watched his progress with a gaze that could only be described as hungry. He licked his already wet lips and shed the flannel over-shirt, leaving it deserted on the floor. Cas watched Dean follow the same path to the bed, slowly crawling onto it and then up until he was perched above him.

"Dean..." Cas whimpered as the older boy settled himself firmly onto Cas's hips. The added pressure made Cas's cock twitch again and he tried to move slightly, wriggling underneath the larger boy, attempting to gain some sort of friction.

"Ah, ah, ah... No can do." Dean said as he pressed more firmly onto Cas's hips, slowing their movements. "Can't have you getting off too soon..." Dean leaned down and found the younger boys lips again. He moved his hands down Cas's shirt, working his way quickly through the buttons until he soon had them all undone. He ran his hand back up Cas's now bare skin there as he sat up to enjoy the sight. Dean's eyes trailed down Cas's surprisingly tanned chest, using his fingers to outline the subtle muscles in his abdomen, and then finding the small trail of dark brown skin leading beneath his jeans.

Cas had never felt so exposed in his entire life. All he wanted to do was cover his eyes and pretend this never happened as Dean continued to stare at him. But just then Dean whispered, "God, you are so wonderful," as he reached down and removed his own t-shirt, exposing himself as well.

This time, it was Cas's turn to enjoy the view. Good, lord, Dean was fucking hot. His skin was slightly paler than Cas's own, but perfectly so. He muscles ran fluidly down his entire frame. Amazing pecs gave way to incredible abs and then down to those gorgeous fucking V-lines, what were they called? Oh fuck it; it didn't matter at this point. Cas reached his hands up to feel the muscles for himself, but Dean caught his wrists mid- air. Oh, right... no moving, damn it.

Dean took Cas's arms and pinned them on either side of his head as Cas whimpered. He just wanted to touch that body, ugh. But his wish was soon granted as Dean leaned down to attack Cas's neck again. Cas could feel the heat of Dean's torso against his own and could even feel the firmness of the muscle there as he rocked slowly against Cas's body. He had never regretted skipping the gym any more than in that moment, but that thought was soon lost as Dean began to kiss down his neck and onto his clavicle. Cas tilted his head back and let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Dean chuckled and slid his hands back down the other boys torso.

He had just reached Cas's button to his tight jeans when the sound of a door opening could be heard from downstairs.

"Castiel!" The sound of his mother's voice snapped Cas out of his haze and he quickly opened his eyes. Dean was terrified and jerked his hand back from the other boy's fly.

"Shit!" Cas said as Dean quickly jumped off the bed, putting his clothes back on, much quicker than they had come off. Cas could feel his erection straining against his jeans and he was suddenly terribly embarrassed. He did up the buttons on his own shirt and moved to the edge of the bed, putting his head in hands.

Dean came and sat next to him, lifting his face with two fingers and placing a soft kiss on the other boys lips. "Thanks for the tea, Cas. See you at school." Dean said before getting up and leaving the room. He headed down the stairs and stopped to speak to Cas's mother. He explained that he and Cas had walked home together and he had stayed to study. She bid him farewell and Dean hit the pavement on his way home, glancing back up to the second story window and pondering what had just happened.

Cas stayed on the edge of the bed for a while longer, still trying to process what had just occured. Did he really just make it to second base to Dean Winchester, the hottest guy at school? He looked over at his desk where Dean had been standing and noticed the familiar leather jacket sitting there. He crossed the room and picked the jacket up, lifting it to his face and inhaling deeply, taking in the memory and locking it away. Yeah, it happened.


	3. Singer Salvage

Chapter 3:

Dean headed down the sidewalk, watching the cracks in the pavement as he avoided them. It was nice to just act like a kid once in awhile, especially when trying to get your mind off of things.

He grabbed the edges of his flannel shirt, trying to pull them closer as the fall breeze kicked up a few leaves in front of him. When did it get so cold? Oh yeah, when he left his jacket in Cas's room like a dumbass. It was a bit of a hectic moment and he was a little bit more than distracted.

"Cas…" Dean whispered to himself. How had that gotten so out of hand. Sure, he had noticed the kid at school- ok maybe more than noticed- but that didn't mean he wanted to mate with him. Dean wasn't into that sort of thing. Was he? No. No, he wasn't. He just felt sorry for Cas, that's all. Poor little Omega gets pushed around and the Alpha is supposed to help. That's the way it worked. The only reason things got out of hand was from the smell of Cas's heat. What Alpha wouldn't lose a little bit of control, the smell is alluring.

Dean rounded the corner and saw his house up in the distance. The big, rusty metal sign that hung over the driveway read "Singer's Scrap Metal" in faded red letters. Weeds had begun to pop up all around the gravel drive and the bodies of muscle cars from days gone by littered the front and side lawns. The house sat in the middle of the property, partially hidden due to an old oak that his uncle Bobby had planted when he was just a boy. Uncle Bobby had inherited the house and business from his father when he passed, but now both were in disarray. The house was wooden and painted in white, which was now peeling in various places and gave way to rotting sideboard. The shutters hung slightly askew on their hinges and the entire house just gave the impression of abandonment.

Both of the boys, Dean and his brother Sam, had come to live there when Dean was only 10. Sammy was much too young to remember the move that they had made after the death of their father. Their mother, Mary, had died giving birth to Sam when Dean was only 4, so he had very few memories of her. John, their father, was killed when he was part of a robbery attempt gone awry. He tried to take the gun from the attacker and ended up being shot himself.

Now 17, Dean was walking up the familiar road, kicking pebbles. He bounded up the front steps and came through the front door with a resounding groan from the old hinges. He could hear the soft sounds of a radio coming from the study where his Uncle Bobby spent most of his time. He headed down the hallway, towards the sound of the music, but made a turn before he got to the study's door and walked up the steps. He was careful to avoid the louder ones which creaked as he really didn't need the questions right now.

Once upstairs, Dean walked to the third and final door on the hall opening it and heading into his bedroom. Dean's room was by far the darkest in the entire house. He had painted it a deep shade of grey when Uncle Bobby let them pick their own rooms. Now, the walls were mostly covered with posters of everything from his favorite bands to scantily clad women in bikinis.

His room was a bigger than Cas's had been, and more stocked with stuff. His bed sat in the far corner of the room on the left. On the right side of the room at his prized 1979 Lez Paul guitar. On the same wall, sat a rather large dresser whose door was ajar and was littered with tattered t-shirts and semi- dirty jeans. The floor was covered with clothes as well as random bits of trash that had begun to collect over time. Empty pizza boxes and soda cans were to be found on every available surface, and not a single academic book was anywhere in sight.

Dean made his way to his bed and flopped onto it face first. He inhaled the scent of his sheets and pushed himself back over onto his back, putting both hands over his face. He rubbed up and down a few times, trying to clear his mind of all these ridiculous thoughts. Removing his hands, he glanced over at his bedside table and flicked on the lamp there. The picture below was illuminated with artificial light and Dean's thoughts raced again. The photo of Amanda had been sitting in that exact same spot for 4 months now. It was taken right after they began dating; her hair was curled into bouncy blonde locks, lipstick done a subtle shade of pink, and her brown eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner and mascara.

He picked up the frame and held it above him on the bed. Amanda Tavington was a 17 year old senior, just like Dean. She was top of the class and the girl that every guy wanted to mate with, but she had chosen him. After several attempts at asking her out to dinner, she had finally consented and they began dating almost immediately. People whispered around school that they were destined to be mated and would definitely choose each other. Plus, with Dean's 18th birthday rapidly approaching in the coming year, he would need to settle down and declare a mate soon.

Dean had never met anyone quite like Amanda. She was funny and smart and wonderful, but he couldn't help feeling like something was missing. Something always seemed off and no matter how many dates they went on, or how many times they made out, it was never there….

"Come on, Dean! Snap outta it," he chastised himself. Dean put the picture back on his table face down and turned over to face the wall. He suddenly felt very tired so he decided to close his eyes for a bit.

As soon he found the inside of his lids, an image of shirtless Cas, lying on the bed, hands held over his head, flashed in front of Dean's eyes. He opened them and blinked until the image was gone. Satisfied, he closed his eyes again; this time he was greeted with the phantom feeling of Cas's hands roaming over his chest, the image of those crystal blue eyes staring into his own.

Dean groaned and sat up, frustrated. It was a one time thing, damnit. This didn't mean anything. Right?

Meanwhile, just one room over his brother was on his own bed with his ear pressed to the wall. Sam had been inside his room the entire time and could hear his brother's frustrated groans and the whispered of anger with himself. Sam was only 14 and was just starting his freshman year of high school. Of the two brothers, Sam was by far the smartest and most go-getting. He had skipped a grade and ended up in high school at the same time as his older brother despite Dean's protests. But there were no two siblings who loved each other more than the Winchesters. After the death of their parents, Dean had taken to caring for Sam as his own and worried about him constantly. But sometimes it was Sam's turn to worry about Dean.

Sam hopped off of his bed, left his room and walked one door down. He paused just outside of it and took a deep breath.

"Dean?" Sam called, "Dude, you in there?"

Dean looked over to the door and sighed, "What, Sammy? Go away."

"Come on, dude. Open up," Sam banged on the door with his fist.

After debating it for a minute, Dean got up and opened the door before turning and heading back for the bed.

"Thanks," Sam said as he made his way through the maze of debris on the floor. He pushed some clothes onto the floor revealing a straight- backed kitchen chair in front of Dean's desk. He straddled the chair so he was facing Dean sitting on the bed and rested his head on his hands. "Dude, what's the matter?" he questioned.

"Nothing," Dean mumbled, rubbing his face in his hands again.

"Oh, don't try that crap with me, Dean. I could hear you sighing all the way from my room. Something's up," Sam paused, waiting for Dean to jump in. When it became clear that he didn't intend to, Sam pushed on. "Why were you home so late? I saw you leave school at like 3 today. Its past 5."

"How about its none of your damn business, Sammy?" Dean looked up at his brother and gave his best sarcastic grin.

Sam just shook his head and kept his eyes locked on his older brother. Most of the time, Sammy was much more observant than his older brother gave him credit for.

"I saw you leave, and it looked like you were following those two other boys," Sam remarked, earning a side-ways glance from Dean. "Looked like you were heading somewhere in a hurry. Was everything alright?"

Of course, Sammy would be mischievously intuitive Dean thought. He took a deep breath and decided that he could more than likely trust his own brother.

"No, it wasn't. That older kid tried to hurt that sophomore. But I stopped him," Dean replied cooly. But the weight of Dean's words were not lost on Sam's ears.

"He tried to hurt Cas?" Sam asked concerned.

"How do you know Cas?" Dean asked a little too excitedly. He quickly decided that it seemed suspicious and trudged on, "Yeah, he tried to hurt him. Fugly bastard was making moves that were less than appropriate." Dean attempted to shield his brother from the reality of what had happened.

"Oh, gross," Sam said. He noticed the look on his brother's face and was still intrigued. "Was that all that happened? You saved him, and then what?" Sam questioned.

"I walked him home, smartass. Alright? I wanted to make sure he was ok." Dean replied.

"Dude, Cas lives like 10 minutes from here. It took you 2 hours to walk him home?" Sam replied in his smart ass voice.

Dean decided that his earlier question was worth the answer so he repeated, "How do you know Cas?"

"Well, I met him last year at the science fair, and now we have first period together," Sam replied.

"Science fair?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, remember? I did that study on iron oxidation and it's effects on the environment?" Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. "Anyways!" Same continued, "Cas did a project on local artwork, comparing paint samples and other things across Sioux Falls."

Dean remembered all the beautiful art works that decorated Cas's room and a small smile crossed his lips. Cas would be interested in a dorky thing like that.

"What's the grin for?" Sam questioned with a mocking grin. Dean coughed and all traces of the grin were gone. "Whatever," Sam said, "I'm glad everything's ok. Bobby said dinner is at six." He got up from the chair and headed out the door, leaving it cracked slightly behind him.


	4. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since my last post. Uni has been crazy and so has my life. I really love writing this story but this chapter was extra sucky to write because I had no idea where I wanted it to go. Be kind, please. I promise another update is soon to come, so no more waiting and angst.

As I am still new to Fanfiction, please review and leave comments at your leisure. I would love to hear back from you guys as to what you think should happen and how you feel about where it is now. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read! Enjoy!

Dean stared out of the crack left in the space between the door and the frame hearing Sam's footfall as they descended down the stairs. Why was his younger brother so damn intuitive? Dean groaned again and then taking a deep breath, got up from his bed.

He glanced back at the face down picture frame before slipping out of the door and heading down the stairs. He turned at the bottom and ducked through his uncle's sitting room, padding though the large parlor. The living room and kitchen were connected by large sliding wood doors which made the whole house seem open. Or at least it would, if Bobby didn't insist on covering every square inch of it in books and other scraps. The fireplace set at the far end of the room from the kitchen, its mantle laden with picture frames and clocks of all sorts. Two bookcases stood on either side of it, burdened with dozens of hard-back, leather bound books. Directly in front of the fireplace sat Bobby's desk, which Dean had never truly seen due to the sheer amount of junk on it. Papers, folders, and books lay sprawled across the oaken surface covering every topic from ancient mythology to home and garden; Bobby Singer was an interesting man.

Dean slid open the doors to the kitchen and took in the sight before him. Sam was bent over the small table, laying forks and knives in place beside each plate. Uncle Bobby turned around wielding a frying pan and spatula, wearing a hot mitt and an apron reading "I wuv hugs," that Dean had given him nearly 10 years ago.

"Are you gonna grab a plate or you gonna stand there like an idjit?" Bobby drawled. Dean cracked a small grin and slid the door closed behind him. He headed over towards the table and bumped Sam on the hip with his own before grabbing a plate. He slid out a chair on the end of the table and plopped down.

"What's on the menu tonight, Bobby?" Dean asked with a smile, "It is edible, right?"

"Oh, shut your piehole. You'll gonna eat what I fixed and you're gonna like it," Bobby said with a mocking tone in his voice. 'He always has such a way with words,' Dean thought to himself as he watched Sam take his seat and Bobby dole out what appeared to be be pork chops onto each plate.

Since the boys came to him 8 years ago, Bobby tried his hardest to be a father to them. The death of their father was not only hard on the boys, but on Bobby as well. John Winchester was the closest friend that Bobby ever had and the boys had always been like his family even before they were. Now, looking around the table, Bobby just sighed. Dean, getting ready to turn 18 this year, and Sam starting high school and dealing with everything that came along with that. Those boys… his boys were so different, but so much the same. They needed each other and valued family even above the play food fights and petty arguments. Bobby chuckled to himself and picked up his silverware, cutting into the slightly burnt pork chop.

"What'd y'all get up today, then?" he asked, shoving the first bite into his mouth.

Sam immediately lit up, spilling all that had happened that day at school. He talked about his classes and the people he had met, including the few Omegas he had quickly become friends with.

"They are so cool, Uncle Bobby," Sam continued, waving around his fork with a bite of pork chop he had yet to take a bite of. Bobby just nodded and smiled, loving Sam's energetic way of telling stories. He had always been so different from his father; John was much more tight- lipped and serious. And if he had known that his boy had been hanging around with Omegas? Oh boy.

Dean continued to shove the food into his mouth, occasionally glancing up and looking quickly between his brother and Bobby before looking back down again.

"Dean?" Dean glances up again, not noticing the face he had stuffed one too many bites of pork chop into his mouth without swallowing. "You alright, son?" Bobby asked.

Gulping down the mouthful quickly, Dean responded, "Me? Yeah, fine. I'm fine…"

"You sure? You ain't looking too good."

"Gee thanks, Bobby. That makes me feel much better."

"I'm just pointin' it out."

Dean wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed back from the table. "You know, I don't think I am feeling too good. I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight," Dean said.

Sam's eyes followed his every move as he put the empty plate in the sink and moved towards the doors.

"Thanks for dinner," was all he said as he slid the door closed behind him and headed back to his room.

Cas had been standing at the window, looking at absolutely nothing since Dean had walked out the door. The old leather jacket was still gripped firmly to his chest and he stood inhaling what was left of Dean's scent.

Cas could hear the faint sound of kitchen cabinets slamming and banging on the counters in the kitchen below. He shut his eyes tight and tried to block out the memories that those sounds brought back to him. He continued to stand there until a voice traveled up the stairs and found him.

"Castiel Novak! Get your ass down here!" the shrill voice of his mother sent chills down Cas's spine. He was tempted to hide at the mere sound of it, but he knew what would happen if he ignored her.

He threw the jacket underneath of his bed and quickly made his way out of the door and down the stairs. The banging continued as Cas squeezed down the narrow hallway into the kitchen. His mother stood there with her back to him pushing her way through the last cabinet in the room. The contents of every other drawer and pantry lay scattered on the floor. Broken glass littered the linoleum and bottles were split open at the sides.

"Mom!" Cas shouted, "What the hell?!" He took in the sight before him with disbelief, it was the nearly the fifth time this month he had come to find her like this.

His mother whipped around and crossed the kitchen faster than he expected. A hard slap connected across his cheekbone.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, you little shit!" she yelled, "What did you do with it?"

"Mom, please, not agai-" Cas started before another slap hit him on the other cheek.

"I am not going to ask you again," she husked out.

"Mom… you-uh.. you drank it all," Cas stuttered, "you finished it off last night."

His mom stumbled backwards as tears began well up in Cas's eyes. His mother looked around lost, understanding settling into her eyes as she looked at the mess scattered around her. He watched as his mom sank down against the counter and pressed her hands against her face. Cas knew better than to get her in space right now, but he couldn't help himself.

He moved over to her and slid down until his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Cas could not remember a time when his mother wasn't like this. His father had walked out on them when Cas was very young and his mom did not cope very well. Even though he had no memories of the man, Cas could not help long for the father that he never really knew.

They sat like that for most of the night, his mom sobbing silently and Cas sitting with her, stroking her shoulder for comfort. It wasn't until 3 a.m. that Cas guided his mom down the hall to her bedroom and pulled the blankets up over her. He meandered back to the kitchen, grabbing the broom from the hall closet on his way, and cleaned everything his mother had destroyed. By the time he made it back to his room, it was almost time for his alarm to go off to wake up for school.

He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and took a deep breath. Memory dawned on him and he reached beneath the edge of the bed and grabbed the leather jacket that he had stored there hours earlier. Cas pressed the soft material against his cheek, pretending that its owner was still swaddled in the leather. Finally, he decided he couldn't stay like that forever and he laid the jacket on the bed beside him.

Instead of getting those 15 minutes of sleep, Cas jumped in the shower to get an even earlier start. As he slipped out of his old clothes he couldn't help but picture Dean undoing those very same buttons and toying with the waistband of those jeans.

He stepped underneath the flow of hot water and felt the stress of his all-nighter melt away. Cas took his time moving the sponge across his torso, enjoying the sensation of touch in the same place where Dean's hands had been. He grinned as he moved the sponge lower on his abdomen, continuing to picture Dean's strong frame and sensual muscles moving up against him.

Cas dropped the sponge to the floor of the shower and used his hands instead, to rub the soap across his lower torso. He reached down and then took himself in hand, moving slowly with the hot water, relaxing into it. As he pictured Dean lips moving down his neck, he sped his hand up in time. He could feel Dean's hips grind into him as he gripped his cock more firmly, pumping up into his hand. His breathing was staggered and in his last few pumps he had to stop himself from shouting Dean's name.

He stood there for a few more minutes, leaned against the wall of the shower. He allowed his breathing to return to normal before rinsing himself off once more. The alarm on his desk began to chime so Cas turned the water off and wrapped a towel around himself. He padded barefoot into his bedroom, leaving small drops of water in his wake. He turned the alarm off before heading to his closet and getting ready for the day.


End file.
